staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
13 czerwca 1988
Program 1 10.00 Relacja z obrad VII Plenum KC PZPR 15.45 NURT (Jednostka a cywilizacja współczesna) 16.15 Program dnia 16.20 Dziennik 16.25 Dla dzieci: „Zwierzyniec" i kino „Zwierzyńca": „Smocze plemie" — polski dok. film z cyklu: „Przyroda polska" 17.15 Teleexpress 17.30 „Konsekwencja" — odc. VI filmu obyczaj, prod, holenderskiej z serii — „Herenstaat 10" 18.30 „Laboratorium": „schwytać światło" 18.50 Dla dzieci: dobranoc 19.00 Echa stadionów 19.30 Dziennik 20.00 Publicystyka 21.00 Teatr Telewizji — Francois Mauriac: „Genitrix" 22.40 Dziennik Program 2 17.25 Program dnia 17.30 „Protektor" — teleturniej 18.00 KRONIKA (Szczecin, Koszalin, Słupsk i Piła) 18.30 „To była telewizja" 19.00 Galerie świata: „Przygoda z malarstwem" odc. dok. serialu szwajcarskiego 19.30 „Impromtus" F. Schuberta gra J. Romaniuk 20.00 „Złota rybka" — I 20.15 Festiwal muzyki Krzysztofa Peńdereckiego: Koncert orkiestry i chóru PR i TV w Katowicach pod dyr. Sz. Kawalii i solistów: J. i Ch. Kennardów 21.05 Sensacje XX wieku: „D-day czyli tajna wojna" 21.30 Panorama dnia 21.45 Biografie: „Niccolo Paganini" — ode. 4 (ostatni) serialu fab. prod. radzieckiej 22.55 Dalekie i bliskie: spotkanie z prof. J. Pajewskim 23.20 Studio targowe — Poznań 88 23.25 Wiadomości BBC1 6.00 Ceefax AM 6.35 Clark and McCullough 6.55 Weather 7.00 Breakfast Time 8.55 Regional News and Weather 9.00 News; Weather followed by Dallas 9.50 Lyn Marshall's Everyday Yoga 10.00 News; Weather followed by The Flintstones 10.25 Children's BBC 10.55 Five to Eleven 11.00 News; Weather followed by Your Mind in Their Hands 11.30 On the House 12.00 News; Weather followed by The Animals Roadshow 12.40 Cartoon Double Bill 12.55 Regional News; Weather 13.00 One O'Clock News; Weather 13.30 Neighbours 13.50 Valerie 14.15 Ironside 15.05 The People's Court 15.25 The People's Court - British Style 15.30 The Pink Panther Show 15.50 Children's BBC 16.10 Heathcliff with Cats and Co 16.30 Roland Rat - The Series II 16.55 Newsround 17.05 Blue Peter 17.35 Neighbours 18.00 Six O'Clock News; Weather 18.35 London Plus 19.00 Wogan 19.35 Adventure - Ring of Fire 20.00 Don't Wait Up 20.30 In Sickness and in Health 21.00 Nine O'Clock News; Regional News; Weather 21.30 Panorama 22.10 Film 88 22.40 80th Birthday Celebration for Stephane Grappelli 23.30 Business Matters 23.55 Weather 0.00 Open University 0.30 Closedown BBC2 6.55 Open University 9.00 Pages from Ceefax 9.38 Daytime on Two 9.38 Lifeschool: Politics and You 10.00 You and Me 10.15 Music Time 10.40 Thinkabout At the Seaside 11.00 Zig Zag 11.20 English Time: Talk On! Talking Together 11.45 Micro Mindstretchers Control: The Problem (5) 12.08 History File British Social History The Motor Car 12.30 Seventeen 13.00 Subtitle Slot: Zig Zag 13.20 Hokey Cokey 13.35 Near and Far: Now and Then 14.00 News; Weather followed by Words and Pictures 14.15 Praise Be! 14.50 Class 0181 15.00 News; Weather followed by 75 Golden Years 16.00 One Iron Horse - Handle with Care 16.30 Noticeboard 16.40 This Slip of Earth 17.10 Tomorrow's World 18.00 Babylon 2 18.30 Behind the Beat 19.05 Open to Question Goes live 19.45 New Age Gypsies 20.10 Horizon 21.00 Take Your Best Shot 22.35 Newsnight 23.20 Weatherview 23.25 Interval 23.30 Open University 0.00 Closedown Channel 4 9.30 Schools 12.00 Sesame Street 12.30 Business Daily 13.00 Open Exchange 14.00 The Late Late Show 15.00 Biography: Amelia Earhart 15.30 World of Animation 15.35 Black Forest Clinic 16.30 Countdown 17.00 The Munsters 17.30 The Beverly Hillbillies 18.00 Same Difference 18.30 The Marketing Mix - Social Variety 19.00 News Followed by Weather 19.50 Comment 20.00 Brookside 20.30 Film: Angel on My Shoulder 22.20 Go Fishing 22.50 The Eleventh Hour: Invocation - Maya Deren 23.55 Network 7 1.55 Closedown